The proposed investigation is part of a larger program which we are developing in the study of the biology of schizophrenia. The aim of this research is to further our understanding of the possible biochemical basis of schizophrenia. Many theories of schizophrenia are predicted on the belief that the illness is caused by a chemical substance which, if isolated and administered to normals, would mimic the clinical aspects of schizophrenia. The indolealkylamines have been implicated as possible compounds. Environmental stress is thought to be an important precipitating factor in this illness. The aim of this investigation is to expose rats to environmental stresses, sacrifice them and examine the brain levels of the indolealkylamines (N-methyltryptamine, N,N-dimethyltryptamine, N-methylserotonin, 5-methoxytryptamine, and 5-methoxy-N,N-dimethyltryptamine). The brain level determinations will be carried out using a gas-liquid chromatograph, with electron capture, and will be confirmed via mass spectrometry.